We propose to isolate and characterize several T-cell antigen receptor genes in the mouse. Recombinant DNA techniques will be used to prepare several B-cell VH probes for the phosphorylcholine (PC) and glutamic acid-alanine-tyrosine (GAT) immune responses. These DNA VH probes will be employed to isolate from cloned PC and GAT T-cell lines the corresponding T-cell resceptor genes. The T-cell receptor genes will be characterized by restriction enzyme mapping, heteroduplex analyses and DNA sequencing. We are interested in the organization, diversification and DNA rearrangements of the genes encoding T-cell receptors.